Por una buena causa
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: Cuando la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami se queda sin fondos para su excursión veraniega, no se les ocurre otra cosa que subastar a la mejor postora sus hombres más deseados. Quién le iba a decir a Ichigo que él mismo formaría parte del show aun contra su voluntad. ¿Qué puede suceder? ¡Cualquier cosa! IchiRuki
1. Lucky ones

**¡Hola a todos! **Aquí os traigo una breve historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía la famosa película de Bill Murray "Atrapado en el tiempo". Antes de que vengáis tras de mi con vuestras antorchas, dejadme aclararos que en ningún momento pienso dejar _Ayer, hoy y mañana_ sin actualizar. Tan sólo tuve esta fugaz idea y necesitaba escribirla antes de que se esfumara de mi cabeza. Estos días son los examenes finales y la falta de inspiración y de tiempo han pasado factura, pero como bien sabéis las navidades están a la vuelta de la esquina y la actualización estará por llegar. I promise ;)

Sin más, espero que os guste.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite. Yo simplemente juego con sus creaciones.**  
**

Muchas gracias por tu consejo, Violet. Definitivamente, Jace y compañía son todo un torrente de inspiración.

* * *

**Por una buena causa**

**Lucky ones**

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero allí estaba. Sentado como un pasmarote ante todo un auditorio y obligado a seguirle el rollo a esa panda de locas hormonadas. Resopló con fastidio porque no se le ocurría otra manera de reflejar su creciente mal humor que no fuera verbalizar en voz alta lo que le parecía realmente aquella locura insana.

A su lado, la cara de estupefacción de Renji no es que le aliviara lo más mínimo. Todo lo contrario. Estaba tan acojonado como él. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que en aquel lugar se concentraban nada más y nada menos que una gran parte del sector femenino de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Y allí estaba él. Kurosaki Ichigo. Tan tentado de salir corriendo que lo único que le retenía era la mirada furibunda de Byakuya al fondo de la sala. Estaba esperando su debilidad, su paso en falso. Y no pensaba darle esa satisfacción. Así pues, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad y orgullo, permaneció en su asiento. Esperando a que la ceremonia comenzara.

La teniente Nanao, ocultada tras un atril situado en mitad del escenario, se ajustaba las gafas con un gesto mientras tosía disimuladamente haciendo un llamamiento al silencio dirigido hacia la multitud de cotorras que allí se reunía.

—Buenas noches a todos y a todas—saludó con cortesía, dirigiendo su mirada a todos los allí congregados.

—Buenas noches para ti, Nanao-chan—saludó el capitán Shunsui con su cadencia habitual en la voz y la misma cara de depravado que le dedicaba siempre.

Su teniente simplemente le ignoró.

—Como podéis comprobar echando un vistazo general a la sala—continuó—, la gran mayoría de nuestro público está compuesto por mujeres. No es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el propósito de la gala de esta noche. Sin embargo, aunque muchas estéis al corriente de lo que va a acontecer, permitidme que os lo explique brevemente. —Se acomodó las gafas de nuevo y suspiró con cierta incredulidad expresada en su rostro. No se terminaba de creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era su trabajo y no le quedaba otra—. Tras la guerra contra el que fuera nuestro capitán Aizen, todos sabemos en qué estado tan deplorable quedaron tanto nuestro Seireitei como los distritos colindantes. Amén del estropicio provocado por el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, aquí presente, en su intento desesperado por salvar a nuestra compañera Kuchiki Rukia de su inminente muerte.

De repente, todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia los dos mencionados. Hacia Rukia con pena y compasión, hacia Ichigo con reproche. Claro, qué podía esperar. Al fin y al cabo él era el irresponsable que había arrasado media Sociedad de Almas con sus batallas. Probablemente, la mitad de las paredes que habían sido reducidas a escombros habían sido obra suya.

—Para reparar todo el estropicio causado y ayudar a los damnificados—prosiguió la teniente—, todos tuvimos que poner de nuestra parte. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami, en concreto, y de manera altruista—Yachiru puso una mueca de disgusto, como si no le hubiera gustado nada la decisión que se tomó entonces—decidió utilizar sus fondos anuales para la reconstrucción. Lamentablemente, este año tampoco se nos ha concedido demasiado dinero para nuestras actividades, por lo que la excursión anual a la playa que teníamos programada no va a poder llevarse a cabo. —Se escucharon lamentos decepcionados entre las mujeres. Desde que Matsumoto impuso aquella excursión tiempo atrás, todas querían probar la experiencia y viajar al mundo humano para disfrutarla—. No obstante—reiteró Nanao alzando la voz sobre el cuchicheo general—, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami se reunió en comité semanas atrás para encontrar alguna solución viable. Desgraciadamente, como acabo de deciros, no contábamos con los recursos necesarios para nuestro propósito. Sin embargo, gracias a la estancia de la teniente Matsumoto en el mundo humano, se fue fraguando una idea.

— ¡Vamos a comprar hombres!—chilló Yachiru entre risas nerviosas desde su silla, incapaz de contener el halo de misterio.

— ¡Presidenta!—le recriminó Nanao desde el estrado. La sorpresa se había ido al garete. Al menos los murmullos y las sonrisas divertidas y tímidas de las presentes le informaron de que el interés en el evento no había decaído.

Yachiru ni siquiera lamentó haber interrumpido. Para eso era la Presidenta. Se mantuvo en su asiento saboreando una piruleta mientras sus pies colgantes danzaban en círculos.

—Bueno…Tal y como la Presidenta acaba de desvelarnos, la idea es hacer una subasta de los hombres más codiciados de la Sociedad de Almas.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho.

Los murmullos se hicieron más audibles, de forma que Yachiru tuvo que amenazarles mediante la violencia para que se callaran.

—Antes de proseguir y explicar en qué va a consistir lo que vamos a hacer, me gustaría que la teniente Matsumoto nos comentara su experiencia en el mundo humano.

Nanao se retiró del atril y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rangiku, indicándole que subiera antes de que el público se alterara más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

La rubia carraspeó antes de dirigirse a aquel grupo de mujeres con la mayor soltura del mundo.

—Durante mi estancia con los humanos tuve la oportunidad de descubrir muchas cosas. Aunque no lo creáis son muy divertidos. Una de las noches me aburría tanto que me llevé a Orihime-chan a un local de copas. Es un sitio donde se reúnen por las noches para bailar, tomar alcohol y conocer gente—aclaró Rangiku ante las miradas extrañadas de parte del público.

Desde una de las mesas frente el escenario, el capitán Hitsugaya le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria a su teniente. ¿Podía ser que mientras estaban en misión Matsumoto decidiera irse a bailar ebria con hombres desconocidos? ¿Y llevándose a Inoue consigo?

Con una risa contagiosa, la teniente se excusó.

— ¡Prometo que era mi noche libre, taichō!

Hitsugaya resopló cansinamente. ¿Noche libre? ¿Desde cuándo tenían noches libres los shinigamis en mitad de una misión? No le costaba nada imaginársela con una botella de vodka bailando hasta el amanecer. En cuanto bajara del escenario tendría que vérselas con él.

—El caso es que, cuando llegamos, la gente estaba muy alborotada. ¡Estaban subastando a los trabajadores! Querían reformar el local y hacerlo más grande, así que se ofrecieron voluntarios para subastarse y conseguir el dinero suficiente para pagarlo. ¡Fue un éxito!

—Cuando estuvimos pensando una manera de conseguir fondos para nuestra causa—intervino Nanao—, Rangiku-san pensó en hacer algo parecido. De esta forma la gente donaría su dinero a nuestra asociación y, además, lograría algo a cambio.

—Hombres—susurró sensualmente al micrófono Rangiku.

— ¿Y por qué no vosotras?—preguntó uno de los pocos varones presentes en la ceremonia—. Nosotros también queremos una oportunidad.

—Yo pagaría lo que fuera por tenerte, Nanao-chan—declaró Shunsui alzando su copa en alto y lanzando pétalos de cerezo al escenario.

La teniente no pudo aguantar por más tiempo el impulso de lanzarle algo, en este caso lo que más a mano tenía: el micrófono. El sonido del golpe reverberó por toda la sala a través de los altavoces gigantes, seguido de un aullido de dolor, mas Nanao se mostraba impasible.

—Qué cruel eres conmigo…—lloriqueó el Capitán.

—No hay suficiente dinero en este mundo para pagar lo que valemos.

Esta vez era Matsumoto quien hablaba, con un tono divertido en su voz pero también actitud retadora y vanidosa. Mientras caminaba a través del escenario, su protuberante busto se balanceaba de un lado para otro. Detalle que no pudo pasar por alto el sector masculino, el cual rompió en protestas al reivindicar una oportunidad para ellos de pillar cacho.

La teniente Isane se apresuró a intervenir para infundir tranquilidad en medio del alboroto.

—Desde nuestra asociación valoraremos la posibilidad de hacer un evento similar pero con mujeres. Lo hablaremos con el presidente de la Asociación de Hombres Shinigami, el teniente Iba.

— ¿Qué le parece?—preguntó Nanao dirigiéndose al aludido.

El teniente, que formaba parte de los pobres diablos que iban a ser vendidos esa noche, asintió con la mayor convicción posible. Cualquiera decía que no.

—Tendréis que pagarnos derechos de autor. ¡Queremos comisión del cincuenta por ciento!—chilló de nuevo Yachiru desde su posición, cruzándose de brazos.

Sus compañeras le miraron incrédulas al comprobar de primera mano sus dotes como empresaria salidas de nadie sabía dónde.

—Está bien, Presidenta. Esos asuntos ya los discutiremos en la próxima reunión. Ahora, si os parece bien, continuaremos con la subasta. —Una vez que los ánimos entre los espectadores se habían calmado, pudo seguir con su discurso—. Es por ello que nos hemos reunido hoy aquí. El dinero recaudado será invertido tanto en el viaje que hemos mencionado para este verano como para obras caritativas. A lo largo de la próxima hora, iremos presentando los candidatos y, a mano alzada, iréis proponiendo cuánto pagaríais por pasar un día entero con el susodicho.

Nemu se levantó de su asiento con un micrófono y avanzó hasta el lateral del escenario, donde una fila de hombres aparentemente dispuestos –pues la mayoría habían sido obligados- dedicaban al público su mejor sonrisa.

Bueno. Casi todos. Ikkaku simplemente pasaba del tema, Renji se esforzaba por que su sudor patológico no fuera evidente e Ichigo tenía ganas de suicidarse allí mismo.

—Antes de comenzar a presentar los lotes, me gustaría agradecer en nombre de nuestra asociación al Capitán Kuchiki por cedernos sus jardines para poder montar este escenario improvisado. Como es sabido por muchos, el Capitán está muy involucrado en nuestras actividades.

Byakuya hizo una pequeña reverencia desde la mesa que le habían asignado, con su expresión anodina de siempre. A Ichigo le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar que la culpa de que todo eso estuviese ocurriendo se debía al consentimiento de aquel hombre. Lo único que le reconfortaba en aquellos momentos era la promesa de ayuda de una amiga: la de Rukia. Y rezaba a todos los santos para que siguiera pensando lo mismo que tres días atrás...

* * *

— _¡¿Que yo voy a hacer qué?!_

_Ichigo no daba crédito. Tenía que ser una puñetera broma._

— _¡No te pongas así! ¡Será divertido! —insistió Rangiku entusiasmada—. Díselo, Rukia-chan._

_Rukia, por su parte, no podía parar de reír. Se llevó las manos a la barriga para intentar mitigar el dolor de los músculos del abdomen, los cuales se agarrotaban más a medida que la risa se acrecentaba._

—_Eres uno de los más codiciados según las encuestas—siguió la rubia—. No podemos ignorar el deseo de nuestras interesadas. Estarás en el lote de hombres como todos los demás, ¡y punto!—sentenció cruzando los brazos entre sus pechos._

— _¿Y si me niego?_

_Rukia consiguió serenarse y se reincorporó, de forma que pudo mirar a Ichigo frente a frente._

—_Nii-sama acabará contigo._

_Lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

— _¿Qué coño pinta Byakuya en esto? _

—_Kuchiki-_ _taich__ō es nuestro patrocinador. Dado que tú eres el causante de la mayoría de los estropicios que hemos tenido que arreglar, quiere que estés en primera fila. Serás uno de los premios gordos._

_Ese puto estirado quería hundirle. Era eso. Estaba seguro._

— _¡De ninguna manera!—puso los brazos en cruz y miró a Rukia esperando un poco de compasión por su parte. Un atisbo de que opinaba lo mismo que él. Pero no hubo suerte._

—_Venga ya, Ichigo. No es para tanto. Renji también estará contigo._

_Joder. También habían liado a Renji para que acabara formando parte del show de esa panda de locas. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que era el teniente de Byakuya y no le quedaba otra opción. _

—_Sois todos una cuadrilla de aburridos—opinó Matsumoto haciendo un mohín—. No hacéis más que quejaros. ¡Es carne gratis, muchachos!_

_Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin poder terminar de creer el embolado en el que le estaban metiendo. Él no quería disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. No todavía. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Y mucho menos con una caterva de desconocidas que pujarían por él._

—_Bueno chicos, será mejor que me vaya a seguir avisando a los participantes. Yo que tú—le dijo a Ichigo mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta— iba pensando en posibles compradoras con las que no me disgustara compartir el premio. —Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Rukia de manera descarada—. Recordad, dentro de tres días en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki. _

_Se despidió con una risita y salió de allí disparada en dirección al siguiente escuadrón. _

— _¿A qué ha venido eso?_

_Rukia rodó los ojos, irritada._

—_Mejor no preguntes._

_Las incesantes indirectas de Matsumoto resultaban para Rukia el pan de cada día desde que regresó a la Sociedad de Almas. _

_Ichigo, aún descompuesto por la noticia, hundió el rostro entre sus brazos balanceándose de un lado a otro como si de un muchacho autista se tratara. _

_Rukia no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. Se acercó hasta él de cuclillas y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico._

—_Ichigo, no te preocupes. Los miembros de la asociación también pueden pujar._

—_No sé en qué puede beneficiarme eso._

_¿Tener una cita de 24 horas con Yachiru, la niña psicópata? ¿Con la depravada de Matsumoto? ¿Con la Capitana Unohana, que podría ser su madre? ¿O con la exhibicionista de Yoruichi, que a la menor oportunidad se desnudaba ante él para mofarse de su inexperiencia? Bueno, quizá esas eran mejores opciones que la de tener una cita en el laboratorio del demente Kurotsuchi con Nemu._

_Rukia sacudió la cabeza, adivinando de pleno los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Ichigo en esos momentos. A veces sí que era corto de entendederas._

—_No es eso a lo que me refería, idiota. Yo pujaré por ti._

_Quiso preguntar de nuevo "¿Qué?", pero la palabra se le quedó enquistada a mitad del camino entre su cerebro y su garganta. ¿Rukia pensaba pujar por él?_

_Ante el irrevocable sonrojo que comenzaba a surcar el rostro del chico, Rukia tampoco pudo evitar azorarse levemente. _

—_No se te ocurra pensar nada raro—se apresuró a decir con toda la compostura—. Yo no quiero nada contigo. Es, simplemente, un favor que te hago como amiga._

_Una parte recóndita dentro de sí misma le decía que no se estaba creyendo lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a anularla e ignorarla que sonó completamente convincente e Ichigo se lo tragó todo como si tal cosa._

— _¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?_

—_Claro. Siempre y cuando me des algo a cambio._

_Ya. Algo a cambio. El mundo volvía a girar sobre su eje. Rukia era una chantajista nata y no tenía intención de defraudar a su público._

—_No pienso ser tu perrito faldero._

_Rukia sonrió con autosuficiencia._

— _¿Ah, no?—Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y se levantó para retirarse—. Te deseo suerte entonces. Será divertido ver cómo te desenvuelves entre mujeres ansiosas de carne. Tu carne, de hecho._

_Ichigo, que con la declaración de intenciones había vislumbrado un resquicio de esperanza para su nefasta situación, dio un respingo sofocado. _

— _¡Ni de coña! Joder, Rukia, haré lo que sea. _

_Implorar ayuda a la Kuchiki no es que estuviera precisamente entre sus hobbies, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que enfrentarse a una desconocida que, muy posiblemente, querría intimar con él. Con Rukia no tenía nada que temer._

— _¿Lo que sea? ¿Sabes qué significa eso?_

_O tal vez sí que debería…Rukia sonrió maliciosamente. No. Más que maliciosamente. Parecía una jodida desequilibrada. Lamentó haber pronunciado esa frase nada más ver la expresión de su amiga, no obstante ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse._

— _¿Me ayudarás o no?_

_La morena asintió satisfecha._

—_Te lo prometo._

_Aunque aún albergaba recelo en su interior, Ichigo no pudo más que suspirar aliviado. Todo estaba bajo control._

* * *

Sí, se recordó, todo está bajo control.

—De nuevo, gracias por su colaboración, Capitán. —La voz de Nanao devolvió a Ichigo a la realidad. Tras unos breves aplausos por parte de la multitud a Byakuya, siguió hablando—. Bien, ahora nuestra compañera Nemu irá presentando a todos los participantes y podréis comenzar a pujar. Cuando quieras.

La teniente Kurotsuchi, con su habitual parsimonia, se acercó al primer hombre de la fila y uno de los pocos que estaban allí por gusto: el Capitán Ukitake.

—Ukitake Jūshirō, Capitán del decimotercer escuadrón. Sagitario. Uno de sus mayores placeres es la comida, por lo que es un hombre al cual se le conquista por el estómago. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le gusta son los niños.

Un sonoro "oooooh" de ternura invadió la sala. ¡Un hombre que disfrutaba con los niños! Era todo un partidazo en una sociedad como la de los shinigamis, donde primaba por encima de todo la sangre y la independencia personal.

—Podéis empezar a…

Nanao no tuvo tiempo de concluir su frase, pues la tercera oficial Kiyone, sentada entre las primeras filas, se puso en pie y gritó a pleno pulmón:

— ¡Treinta mil kan!

Tanto su hermana, la teniente Isane, como su compañero Sentarō, ubicado justo en la silla de al lado, no ocultaron su desconcierto.

— ¡Pero si no tienes tanto dinero, hermana!—le recordó Isane con cierto bochorno desde el escenario.

—Deja de hacer el ridículo y siéntate—le instó Sentarō tirando de la manga de su hakama —. El Capitán se merece algo mejor que tú.

Con los ojos centelleando de ira, la muchacha se encaró con el que era su compañero de escuadrón.

— ¡No hay nadie mejor que yo para hacer feliz al Capitán! ¡Haré que pase el mejor día de su vida!

— ¡Lo que vas a hacer es que acabe traumatizado! ¡Deja a los profesionales! ¡Yo pongo treinta y cinco mil!—sentenció propinándole un golpe a la mesa.

— ¡De eso nada! ¡Pues yo cuarenta mil!

— ¡Cincuenta mil!

— ¡Sesenta mil!

En medio de aquella batalla campal de insultos y cifras y con Isane al borde del infarto pensando en la ruina económica que les esperaba, Nanao se preguntaba hasta qué punto valía que Sentarō pujara por su capitán siendo hombre y, que ella supiera, heterosexual.

—Oficiales Kotsubaki y Kotetsu, en principio esta es una subasta cuyo propósito es conceder una cita de corte sentimental con el lote por el que se ha pujado. ¿Vosotros dos sentís ese tipo de afecto por el Capitán Ukitake?—preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

Ante la sola mención de aquella posibilidad el moreno negó rotundamente.

—No más que una sincera y eterna admiración, teniente—manifestó poniéndose más erguido que una vara de madera, con la palma de la mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar.

— ¿Kiyone?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Quiero decir, ¡no, no! —Sus mejillas ardieron incontrolablemente por unos segundos. ¿Qué acababa de decir?—. Sólo le admiro como Capitán y como luchador.

—Has dicho que sí, bocazas.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! Yo no he dicho eso.

Y, de nuevo, se enzarzaron en otra pelea que en esta ocasión llegó a las manos.

Desde la distancia, el Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi observaba la pelea con cierto interés.

—Por fin algo de acción. Pensaba que esto iba a ser un jodido coñazo.

Ukitake, mientras tanto, procuraba serenar a sus subordinados mientras sonreía con incomodidad al resto de la gente que, anonadados, no quitaban ojo a la trifulca en cuestión.

Cuando Yachiru tomó cartas en el asunto y logró detener la pelea entre los oficiales, se decidió que, por alterar el orden de la ceremonia, fueran expulsados de la sala con la consiguiente descalificación. Los insultos se sucedieron incluso cuando ambos estaban fuera de la carpa. Para cuando reanudaron la subasta, Ukitake no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir que había un gran número de mujeres interesadas en su persona. Finalmente, uno de los miembros femeninos del décimo escuadrón se llevó la tan ansiada cita con el Capitán.

La subasta continuó y, uno a uno, los integrantes de la fila de pretendientes fueron desapareciendo con sus respectivas compradoras. Cuando el hombre que había delante suya bajó del escenario, Ichigo reunió todo el coraje que pudo e inspiró con fuerza antes de plantarse más tieso que una estatua frente a todo el auditorio.

—Suerte, colega.

Fueron las escuetas palabras que le dedicó Renji mientras le daba una alentadora palmada en la espalda.

_Joder. Joder. _

No estaba demasiado inspirado como para pensar en otra cosa más trabajada.

Una vez se adelantó un paso hacia Nemu, la muchacha se acercó el micrófono y comenzó la presentación tal y como había hecho con los anteriores pretendientes.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. Cáncer. Shinigami sustituto. Sabe tocar la guitarra y le encanta el chocolate. Le gustan las mujeres seguras, con carácter y atrevidas.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Ichigo miró a Nemu con pura incredulidad, a lo que ésta respondió encogiéndose de hombros y enseñándole la tarjeta que estaba leyendo. En efecto, ahí lo ponía claramente: seguras, con carácter y atrevidas. De dónde lo habían sacado, eso nadie lo sabía.

Presa del pánico y temiendo por su preciada reputación, que ya de por sí estaba siendo ultrajada, buscó con la mirada al culpable de aquella blasfemia. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando pescó a Rangiku riendo en silencio mientras guiñaba el ojo en dirección a… ¿Rukia?

¿Qué demonios…?

¿Estaban compinchadas? ¿Acaso querían que le tocara pasar el día con una pervertida en potencia?

Quiso echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. Seguro que le tocaba alguien como Yoruichi. O peor. Por lo menos Yoruichi estaba de buen ver.

La morena, a pesar de formar parte activa de la asociación, había pedido sentarse en la mesa junto a su hermano Byakuya, el cual no parecía demasiado contento por las miradas de complicidad que le mandaba la teniente Matsumoto desde la grada.

Rukia, por su parte, se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar lo que Nemu acababa de decir. ¿De dónde habían sacado esa información? Desde luego de Ichigo no. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, pues su amiga Rangiku enviaba señales desde su posición sin preocuparse demasiado por disimularlas. ¿Acaso ella…? Oh, Dios…Quién si no. Se llevó la mano a la sien con pesadumbre y rezó por que nadie hubiera pillado la indirecta de la teniente. Y menos su hermano.

Al ver que nadie apostillaba lo contrario y que Rukia no era capaz ni de mirarle a la cara para dar explicaciones, muy a su pesar Ichigo se decidió hablar.

—Y-yo nunca he dicho tal cosa.

—Bueno, se supone que a la hora de hacer las presentaciones, los miembros de la asociación se informaron bien acerca de todos vosotros—se excusó Nanao como representante—. No debería haber nada que no fuera cierto.

—Que no, que no. Te aseguro que yo no he dicho eso nunca.

—Entonces ilumínanos, Ichigo—. Ahora era Yoruichi la que hablaba, con aquellos ojos dorados y felinos taladrándole—. ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres?

Le dirigió una mirada implorante y de socorro a Renji, pero éste estaba tan desconcertado y confundido que no hizo otra cosa que negar una y otra vez con la cabeza, como diciendo "¿yo qué coño sé cómo te gustan, imbécil?". Buscó entonces encontrarse con los ojos de Rukia y que ésta le proporcionara algún tipo de ayuda, pero la Kuchiki ni siquiera miraba al escenario. Parecía que le interesaba más lo que quiera que hubiera en el techo de la carpa. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos cuando se les necesitaba?

— ¿Y a vosotros qué os importa?

_Jodidos entrometidos._ Eso último sólo lo pensó.

—Bueno, de hecho nos importa—intervino Nanao—. Estás en una subasta para mujeres…

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y piernas con impaciencia, al ver que Ichigo no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Para quejarte tanto, no pareciste muy disgustado aquella vez que me desnu…

— ¡Cállate!—le espetó con el bochorno reflejado en su cara. Lo último que quería era que la gente se enterara de aquel incidente que, además, fue totalmente deliberado y a traición por parte de Yoruichi, la cual no podía parar de reír.

Estaba tan alterado que no fue capaz de decir nada más. Se rindió. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a creerle? Era mejor estar callado.

—Esto…—Nanao no sabía muy bien cómo continuar, pero aquel silencio se estaba volviendo terriblemente incómodo—. Sea como sea, aquí tenéis a Kurosaki Ichigo como lote número quince. Podéis empezar a pujar por él.

— ¡Diez mil kan!—dijo una pelirroja de entre la muchedumbre.

— ¡Quince mil!—propuso otra más allá.

_Vaya, sí que apuestan alto_…pensó Rukia desde su asiento.

Esperaría un poco más antes de pujar en su nombre. Primero quería estudiar a sus oponentes, que llegaran a la cifra máxima que podían pagar y, entonces, ella se llevaría el premio. Se reprendió mentalmente al pensar en Ichigo de tal manera. No era un premio, era un favor que le hacía. Y punto redondo.

— ¡Veintitrés mil!

— ¡Veintitrés mil quinientos!

Ichigo comprobaba estupefacto cómo casi media sala apostaba por retenerle un día entero y, la que se suponía que era su amiga, no hacía absolutamente nada. Allí estaba, sentada como si no fuera con ella la cosa, mirando al infinito.

Entonces empezó a pensar en lo peor. Esa enana le había engañado. Podía notar el puñal de la traición en su espalda. Con doble filo y envenenado. Maldito orgullo Kuchiki. Maldita sea toda su estampa. Seguro que le resultaba más chistoso verle sufrir que pagar por él.

— ¡Treinta y cinco mil!

— ¡Cincuenta mil!—gritó una muchacha con coletas desde una de las mesas centrales. A su alrededor, un grupo de unas quince chicas reía convulsivamente como si de colegialas hormonadas se trataran.

—Vaya. Cincuenta mil…Estamos hablando de una cantidad de dinero importante—opinó Nanao mientras daba la palabra a otra de las mujeres de la sala.

Sudor en las manos.

—Sesenta mil.

Sudor en la nuca.

—Sesenta y cinco mil quinientos.

Sudor en la frente.

—Sesenta y siete mil.

No había más poros por los que sudar.

— ¡Cien mil!—chilló la misma chica de las coletas.

Rukia se giró de inmediato para mirar directamente a la cara a la que acababa de mencionar tan tremenda cantidad. ¿En serio iba a pagar cien mil? Eso era muchísimo dinero para una shinigami de rango inferior. Vaya, sabía que Ichigo era muy popular entre las mujeres, pero no tanto.

Tras la última puja tan sólo podían oírse leves susurros entre las asistentes. Cien mil era una cantidad importante, no se lo podía costear cualquiera.

—Cien mil a la una…—pronunció Nanao al ver que nadie ofrecía una cifra más alta—. Cien mil a las dos…

Ichigo estaba empezando a dudar de su suerte cuando Rukia se incorporó de su asiento.

— ¡Ciento setenta mil!

Los asistentes se quedaron estupefactos. Byakuya incluido, que por una vez en mucho tiempo, abrió los ojos como platos.

Rukia pujando por Ichigo una cantidad insana…La gente estaba boquiabierta. Por todos era sabido que mantenían una relación especial, pero nunca nada más allá de la más estricta lealtad y amistad que se profesaban.

Ichigo no estaba en las circunstancias mentales idóneas como para pararse a pensar en los motivos de la puja de Rukia más allá de los cien mil. Se limitó a suspirar aliviado cuando Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa, convencido de que no le dejaría en la estacada.

La chica de las coletas no terminaba de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parecía muy segura en las pujas anteriores, pero ahora no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Se giró de nuevo hacia el grupito de chicas que la acompañaban y murmuraron entre ellas durante unos segundos.

—Ciento setenta mil a la una…—repitió Nanao ante el silencio sepulcral de toda la sala—. Ciento setenta mil a las dos…Ciento setenta…

—Ciento ochenta mil—interrumpió la chica de nuevo.

La atención volvió a recaer en ella. ¿Había superado la cifra de Rukia? ¿Cómo?

—Ciento noventa mil—contraatacó Rukia.

Otra vez cuchicheos entre las chicas.

—Doscientos mil—dijo tras un breve debate con sus compañeras.

Ahora Rukia lo entendía todo. ¡Trabajaban en equipo! Por eso podían poner tanto dinero en sus pujas. Era una colecta grupal. Querían a Ichigo para repartirlo entre todas. O bien pensaban regalárselo a alguna de ellas. ¡Tramposas! Pero no iban a salirse con la suya. Si de algo podía presumir, era de pertenecer a una familia noble a la cual le sobraba el dinero por las orejas.

—Doscientos treinta…

No pudo ni terminar la cifra, pues, con un movimiento lento pero preciso, Byakuya agarró el brazo que su hermana mantenía en lo alto y lo hizo descender junto con su cuerpo.

— ¡Nii-sama…!

—Rukia.

Ichigo, desde el escenario, no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Byakuya estaba susurrándole algo a Rukia, la cual parecía confusa y ¿ruborizada? No estaba seguro. Ni siquiera podía oír qué le estaba diciendo el Capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Con el rostro reflejando la pura decepción, Rukia se sentó obedientemente en su asiento y retiró su mirada de Ichigo.

El shinigami por poco sufre un colapso mental.

_¿Por qué te sientas Rukia? Levántate. Levántate._

Pero no lo hizo.

—Parece que la teniente Kuchiki ha retirado su oferta—señaló Nanao asombrada por los últimos acontecimientos. Aquella gala prometía ser muy, muy larga—. Por lo que si nadie ofrece nada más…Doscientos mil a la una.

_Vamos._

—Doscientos mil a las dos.

_Rukia, mírame._

—Doscientos mil a las tres.

Rukia alzó su vista y se encontró con la mirada desesperada de Ichigo. Pero sólo pudo susurrar con sus labios un silencioso: _lo siento._

Golpe de mazo sobre el atril.

—Adjudicado a… ¿tu nombre, por favor?

—Shimizu Kasumi, del cuarto escuadrón. Representante del Club de Fans de Kurosaki Ichigo.

¿Representante de qué? Bueno, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Ichigo, ¿tienes un puto club de fans? —le preguntó Renji en medio del estupor general.

Kurosaki no tenía fuerzas para contestar. Se limitó a bajar del escenario por donde le había indicado Nanao tras los aplausos y se dejó caer sobre un sillón mientras un grupo de féminas, cuyo comportamiento se asemejaba al de los chimpancés en celo, revoloteaba alrededor suyo con chillidos histéricos.

—Chicas, por favor. Silencio—pidió Nanao con severidad—. Vamos a continuar con el siguiente pretendiente. Nemu, adelante.

—Abarai Renji. Teniente del sexto escuadrón. Virgo. Le gustan los sabores dulces y detesta la comida picante. Obstinado y competitivo, se emplea a fondo en su entrenamiento diario. También le gustan las chicas osadas, seguras y testarudas.

Ahora era el pelirrojo el que necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua. O una botella de Bourbon. Como sabía de buena tinta que protestar no serviría de nada, decidió que lo más inteligente era permanecer callado y aguantar el chaparrón. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que la cifra que pagaran por él no fuera infinitamente menor que la de Ichigo, pues su orgullo no podría soportarlo.

Cruzó los dedos.

Al principio las pujas no es que fueran excesivamente altas, pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos, el baile de números se hizo más acusado. Eran muchas las que querían disfrutar de uno de los tenientes más deseados, si no el que más, por lo que las pujas fueron subiendo sin descanso. No fue hasta los noventa mil cuando Rukia se decidió a hablar para sorpresa de todos.

—Ciento cincuenta mil.

Así, de repente. Contantes y sonantes.

Ante tremenda cantidad de dinero y teniendo en cuenta que, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con Ichigo, las pujas habían sido hechas por particulares, el resto de las contendientes no pudieron hacer frente a la cifra de Rukia. Si las asistentes se habían quedado sin habla cuando la joven Kuchiki había apostado por Ichigo toda una fortuna, el comprobar cómo en menos de diez minutos lo sustituía por Renji no hizo más que incrementar los chismorreos y cavilaciones por parte de todos.

Tras la espera de cortesía y evidenciar que nadie más iba a ofertar por encima, Nanao dio por finalizada la puja con su mazo.

—Por ciento cincuenta mil, el lote de Abarai Renji es tuyo, teniente Kuchiki.

Ante el veredicto de Nanao, Renji no podía caber más en sí de gozo. Se había librado. Bendita Rukia y toda su montaña de dinero de Kuchiki. Le debía una. Y sabía que Rukia sabría cobrárselo. Pero le daba igual. Sonrió con puro alivio y bajó con un trote casi infantil las escaleras de la plataforma.

Si Ichigo necesitaba un estímulo que le hiciera reaccionar y salir de su actitud letárgica, definitivamente era ese.

No podía ser cierto. ¿En serio…? No. No. No. Y no.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Renji se dirigió hacia la mesa de los Kuchiki, no sin antes pasar por el lado de Ichigo para infundirle ánimos.

—Al final no he superado tu puja, pero al menos el premio que me llevo es el gordo. Una Kuchiki. Nada más y nada menos. —Se acercó a él y le palmeó en los hombros amistosamente—. ¿Y tú qué, cabrón? ¿No te conformabas con una y necesitabas quince?

No es que esperara una respuesta demasiado efusiva por parte de Ichigo, pero tampoco que pasara olímpicamente de su cara y que cruzara por su lado con aquel humor de mil demonios.

Ichigo no estaba para bromas. Esa pequeña traidora iba a rendir cuentas con él. Atravesó la distancia que separaba su mesa de la de los Kuchiki a grandes zancadas y, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, agarró a Rukia de la muñeca y tiró de ella en dirección al exterior de la carpa.

— ¡Ichigo!

Para cuando Rukia quiso preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo, ya habían salido del recinto y se encontraba siendo arrastrada por el césped del jardín.

— ¿Tú estás tonto? —exclamó propinándole una patada en la espinilla.

Ichigo se resintió por el dolor. Rukia siempre golpeaba fuerte. Pero no aflojó.

La morena se revolvió e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Ichigo la sujetaba con demasiada firmeza. Cuando unos metros más allá el shinigami alcanzó al porche de la mansión Kuchiki, arrinconó a Rukia entre el muro y su propio cuerpo, de forma que no pudiera escapar ni escabullirse.

Rukia sintió cómo sus propios latidos le martilleaban los oídos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese loco con ella? ¿Y ahí, en mitad del jardín de su hermano? ¿Acaso quería morir?

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para intentar averiguar sus intenciones, pues tan sólo un segundo después, Ichigo soltaba su mano y se acercaba a su rostro inexorablemente.

* * *

_Seguro que notáis el palpitar de Rukia desde vuestro asiento..._

_Bueno, no quiero engañar a nadie, así que no diré cuándo tendré listo el siguiente capítulo. Tan sólo recordar que las vacaciones están al llegar y que tendré muuuuucho tiempo libre._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer ;)  
_

_PD. : ¿Habeis leído el cap. 519 del manga? Seguro que sí...OMFG, cada vez que lo recuerdo salto de la silla.  
_


	2. Shameless

Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón ninguno. He atravesado una de las mayores crisis de inspiración de toda mi vida, lo cual sumado a que tenía los exámenes fin de carrera, ha sido totalmente demoledor. Pero hoy os traigo este capítulo, un capítulo el cual me ha costado horas y horas de frustración y sudor, pero que, por fin, puede ver la luz. Como la espera ha sido larga, he querido regalaros más palabras y el capítulo me ha quedado más largo de lo normal. Espero que no os importe y podáis disfrutarlo igualmente.

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí y por ser tan pacientes. Sois los mejores. **

* * *

**Shameless**

Aunque sabía que era físicamente imposible, Rukia pegó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo a la pared, esperando que un milagro le permitiera atravesarla y desaparecer de allí.

Sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle, pues sus propios latidos ensordecían cualquier sonido que pudiera estar presente en aquel lugar.

Nunca había pensado en ello, pero al parecer el momento había llegado sin siquiera buscarlo. ¿Acaso aquel iba a ser su primer beso? ¿Robado, en mitad del jardín de su hermano después de una estúpida subasta? ¿Acaso…sería Ichigo el primero que probara sus labios? En serio… ¿Ichigo? Si se lo hubieran dicho hacía apenas un minuto habría matado sin piedad al que se le hubiera ocurrido mencionarlo. Y, sin embargo, ahora que la posibilidad se había convertido en una realidad tangible, lenta pero ineludible, se vio incapaz de responder o de reaccionar.

Rukia contempló horrorizada cómo el shinigami acercaba su rostro cada vez más al suyo, sin un atisbo de duda o vacilación. Sí, definitivamente había perdido el juicio.

Cuando le tuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros y pudo notar su aliento sobre ella, apretó sus párpados con fuerza y esperó a que el tan temido contacto llegara, mandando a la mierda el orgullo Kuchiki, el protocolo, la decencia y la entereza.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el golpe. La frente de Ichigo chocando contra la suya propia, y no precisamente con demasiada delicadeza. No hubo beso, ni siquiera un tímido roce. Tan sólo la presión inflexible de Ichigo sobre su sien.

Espera. Un momento. Un maldito momento.

¿Ese imbécil le estaba dando un cabezazo?

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos con la sorpresa y la indignación dibujadas en su semblante a partes iguales, descubrió que la determinación que había interpretado en Ichigo hacía tan sólo un segundo no era otra cosa que un cabreo monumental.

—Enana traidora y mentirosa, vas a explicarme ahora mismo qué cojones acaba de pasar ahí dentro.

— ¿Qué?

Sí. El cerebro de Rukia había colapsado de manera irrevocable.

— ¿Cómo que qué? —El muchacho apretó más su cabeza contra la de la shinigami con su mirada destilando resentimiento en todas las direcciones—. ¿Pujas por mí para luego retirarte y comprar al capullo de Renji? ¿Ha sido una de tus puñeteras bromas? Porque no tiene gracia.

Así que era eso.

Ese cretino le había dado un susto de muerte y, ¿ahora se creía con derecho a recriminarle algo?

Avergonzada por lo que acababa de pensar hacía tan solo un instante, Rukia necesitaba una vía de escape que le permitiera desahogarse y sentirse menos tonta de lo que ya de por sí se sentía. Y en este caso la violencia era su mejor opción.

Alzó la rodilla a la altura de su cadera y, con un golpe certero, le atizó allá donde la anatomía masculina adquiere el adjetivo de noble. Kurosaki ni siquiera lo vio venir. Cayó fulminado de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Para esto me sacas de la ceremonia y me arrinconas como un degenerado, pedazo de idiota? —le preguntó Rukia mientras le observaba retorcerse de dolor y rodar por el suelo.

Ichigo era totalmente incapaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente. Ni siquiera un insulto. Y ganas no le faltaban.

—Así aprenderás a no darme estos sustos. —La morena se cruzó de brazos con un mohín y esperó con paciencia a que Ichigo recuperara sus facultades mentales básicas, las cuales ahora se veían mermadas por la agonía que estaba sufriendo.

Cuando el horrible dolor nauseabundo parecía ir desapareciendo, la shinigami se inclinó hasta su altura y le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ichigo se encogió ante el contacto como un acto reflejo, a lo que Rukia respondió sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar.

Años luchando contra las criaturas más aterradoras y peligrosas que habitaban ese mundo y, sin embargo, seguía temiendo a sus golpes.

—No lo hice por gusto—le explicó ella mientras tiraba de su brazo para ponerle en pie, antes de que Ichigo pudiera tomarse la revancha—. Fue nii-sama el que no me dejó.

— ¿Y por qué se mete Byakuya donde no le llaman?

—Bueno Ichigo, es su dinero. Lo cierto es que no lo pensé cuando me ofrecí a ayudarte. —Rukia lanzó un suspiro y frunció sus labios—. Cuando aposté tanto por ti no le sentó demasiado bien—confesó mientras le indicaba que se sentara en las escaleras del porche.

—Tsk.

Estaba en lo cierto. Lo había sabido desde que sus miradas se habían cruzado al comenzar la subasta. Ese Kuchiki engreído y jactancioso. Si Byakuya supiera lo que era sonreír, sin duda lo estaría haciendo ahora mismo.

—Admítelo Ichigo, no eres su favorito.

— ¿Y Renji sí?—preguntó no sin cierto resquemor.

—No seas egoísta. Ya que no había podido ayudarte a ti, pensé en ayudar a Renji. Él tampoco estaba allí de voluntario—le recordó—. No estaba segura de si nii-sama me detendría, tal y como había hecho cuando pujé por ti, pero se ve que le cayó en gracia. —Se encogió de hombros con las palmas de ambas manos hacia arriba—. Es su subordinado, al fin y al cabo.

Ichigo bufó con molestia.

La suerte no le había acompañado en esta ocasión. Al final, mientras el cabronazo de Renji iba a pasar un día agradable con la que era su mejor amiga, él tendría que lidiar con un grupo de shinigamis descontroladas.

—No te preocupes Ichigo. Seguro que te cuidan muy bien—susurró Rukia diabólicamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda de arriba abajo. Ese era el problema. Él no quería que le _cuidaran_.

* * *

Tras la espantada de Ichigo llevándose consigo y a rastras a Rukia, los asistentes a la subasta no daban crédito. Sobre todo Byakuya, que de no ser porque Renji le detuvo a tiempo, habría cercenado la cabeza de Kurosaki con Senbonzakura. Y no habría fallado.

—No se lo tenga en cuenta, taichō. Seguro que Rukia está bien. Estarán…—Renji no encontraba la palabra adecuada porque, sencillamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo el capullo de Ichigo con Rukia. Cuando advirtió la mirada furibunda proveniente del mismo averno de Byakuya, se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un jardín del cual no sabía cómo salir—. Hablando.

Pensó que ser diplomático funcionaría, pero cuando comprobó que la mirada colérica de su Capitán no había aminorado, su sudor patológico volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando la teniente Nanao, de forma imprevista, intervino y retomó la atención de los asistentes, Renji tan sólo pudo dar las gracias interiormente una y otra vez.

—Por favor, silencio—pidió con toda la autoridad que pudo—. La teniente Kuchiki y Kurosaki Ichigo regresarán de un momento a otro. Vamos a seguir con la subasta, por favor. Aún quedan algunos pretendientes.

El capitán de la sexta no parecía albergar la intención de permanecer en su asiento como el resto del público, pues tras las palabras de Nanao caminó hacia la salida con su parsimonia habitual y como si la cosa no fuera con él. Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que encargarse. Como matar a Kurosaki, por ejemplo.

La teniente Nanao fue a decir algo, pero la incertidumbre acerca de cómo iba a reaccionar la detuvo.

Justo cuando estaba a un par de metros de la abertura principal de la carpa, la teniente Yachiru se animó a decir lo que el resto de las componentes de la asociación estaban pensando y…temiendo.

—Byakushi, ¡no puedes irte!—le chilló señalándole con el dedo.

Ante el arrebato de confianza de la pequeña shinigami, Byakuya no pudo contener el impulso de volver su rostro hacia el escenario. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Eres parte del espectáculo—comentó con una amplia sonrisa—. ¡Nos darás mucho, mucho dinero!

Y rompió a reír sólo con imaginarse la cantidad de dulces y comida que podría comprarse con los beneficios.

El capitán Kuchiki alzó una ceja en señal de total incomprensión.

—No queríamos decirlo en alto porque era una sorpresa para las asistentes, pero lo cierto es que...Usted es otro de los lotes. El lote secreto—murmuró Hinamori rascándose su sonrojada mejilla.

—Lote secreto. —Lo repitió como si así pudiera entender lo que significaba eso.

No. No lo entendía.

Y no tenía más tiempo que perder allí. Así que se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

— ¡No puede irse Capitán!—repitió esta vez Nanao—. Lo firmó usted. En las cláusulas. —Al haber recobrado la atención de Byakuya, Nanao se dispuso a explicarle todo—. ¿Acaso no las leyó? Cuando le entregamos el proyecto de la subasta para que lo firmara y aprobara, en una de las cláusulas constaba que, al ser usted nuestro principal patrocinador y benefactor, dispondría del honor de ser el lote secreto de dicha subasta.

La cara de estupefacción de Byakuya no la podrían haber retratado ni en un millón de años. Porque ni siquiera era de este mundo.

—U-usted… ¿no lo leyó?—preguntó Hinamori con un manojo de folios en sus manos y señalándole la cláusula a la que se estaban refiriendo.

Claro que no lo había leído. Si lo hubiera leído no lo habría firmado nunca. Es más, él sí que leyó el informe. Recuerda que estaba en el jardín de su mansión, justo donde la carpa se situaba en ese mismo instante. Recuerda que estaba sentado, con la Presidenta de la Asociación Yachiru y…

Espera.

Sí. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Recuerda cómo aquella mequetrefe no hacía más que incordiar e importunar. Cómo empezó a destrozar sus setos con la forma del Embajador de las Algas tan sólo porque no le gustaba el personaje…Recuerda cómo dejó de leer aquel puñado de papeles y firmó todo con rapidez y presteza con tal de que esa pequeña molestia de pelo rosa se fuera de sus dominios y le dejara en paz.

Pues no. No lo había leído.

Mientras la teniente Hinamori era tan amable de leerle a Byakuya las cláusulas que había firmado sin darse cuenta, el público femenino rebosaba júbilo y satisfacción por todos los poros. Kuchiki Byakuya nada menos. Aquel sí que era un buen partido. Capitán del Gotei 13, heredero del Clan Noble de los Kuchiki, un gran guerrero…Además era viudo desde hacía bastantes años, detalle que a muchas no les pasó desapercibido.

Aún no había empezado su subasta y algunas ya estaban sacando los fajos de billetes de entre sus sostenes.

—Dichas condiciones —siguió leyendo Hinamori—tan sólo se verán revocadas o anuladas si la solicitada Subasta Benéfica es suspendida por los siguientes motivos: invasión del Seireitei, emergencia familiar por causa mayor que no incluya a Kurosaki Ichigo…

Vaya. Esas shinigamis lo tenían todo bien atado.

—Enfermedad o incapacitación del Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, incendio de las instalaciones o cualquier otro tipo de accidente que afectara a las mismas…

¿Accidente? ¿Instalaciones?

Quizá era hora de poner fin a esa locura.

—Por decisión unánime de los miembros pertenecientes a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami y…—Hinamori cesó en su lectura cuando sintió que la teniente Matsumoto tiraba de su hakama con insistencia—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Rangiku-san?

La rubia se limitó a señalar temblorosa y en silencio a la figura del Capitán, el cual desenvainaba su zanpakutōcon templanza de acero.

El alarido histérico de los presentes quedó ahogado un segundo después de que Byakuya pronunciara dos simples palabras:

—Dispérsate, Senbonzakura.

* * *

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?—la voz de Ichigo apenas era audible entre tanto alboroto.

La cubierta del tinglado se había venido abajo y, bajo la misma, quedaban sepultados todos los asistentes a la ceremonia en plena oscuridad de la noche. Capitanes y organizadoras incluidos.

Su respuesta vino apenas un par de segundos después, cuando la silueta de Byakuya Kuchiki aparecía de entre los escombros sin despeinarse y con zanpakutōen mano.

Y les miraba a ambos. A Rukia y a él. A oscuras. En el porche. Los dos solos. Después de que Rukia apostara media herencia Kuchiki por su persona.

No. Tras haber destruido el escenario sin inmutarse, que les mirase de aquella forma no auguraba nada bueno.

—Creo que va a matarte—murmuró Rukia entre dientes mientras procuraba dedicarle a su hermano la sonrisa más inocente del mundo.

Ichigo estaba tan sumergido en el estado de shock que no era consciente de lo que su amiga intentaba decirle. Ese hombre estaba loco. Rematadamente loco.

—O te vas ya, o yo misma tendré que ir a buscar los trocitos que queden de ti por todo el Seireitei. ¡Corre idiota!

No quiso quedarse a averiguarlo.

Un segundo más tarde, Ichigo ya no estaba allí.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, Abarai Renji decidió que su gran día ya había comenzado.

Se desperezó con un bostezo más propio de un oso que de un ser humano, y caminó por el pasillo a pecho descubierto en busca de una de las víctimas de la macabra ceremonia de la noche anterior: Ichigo.

Aquel idiota prófugo estuvo media noche intentando evitar al demente de Zaraki y al Capitán Kuchiki a partes iguales. Correr por tu vida siempre es estimulante, pero mucho más aún si los que te persiguen son los anteriormente mencionados.

Para cuando Renji lo encontró vagabundeando entre las calles del Seireitei, ya estaba bien entrada la noche, por lo que el pelirrojo le invitó a que pasara lo que restara en su casa en lugar de en la mansión Kuchiki, tal y como había hecho las noches anteriores.

Según el contrato que habían firmado previamente, las ganadoras tenían pleno derecho a disponer del lote hasta 24 horas desde aquella misma mañana, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo que tanto Rukia como las chicas que pujaron por Ichigo llegaran de un momento a otro.

—Eh, Ichigo—llamó Renji poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su amigo—. Despierta—. Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta Renji optó por zarandearle un poco. —Oye, que ya es hora—insistió.

Nada. Ichigo estaba plenamente inmerso en la fase profunda del sueño y no parecía tener la menor intención de despertarse. Quizá hicieran falta métodos más persuasivos.

Agarró a Ichigo del cuello del hakama para levantarle y, acto seguido, golpeó con su otra mano la cara del muchacho repetidamente.

—Capullo, despierta de una vez.

El shinigami se despertó con un sobresalto.

—Joder, ¿qué pasa?

—Vendrán a por ti enseguida. Será mejor que te prepares—fue todo lo que dijo Renji mientras bostezaba de nuevo.

Ichigo hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Por un momento había pensado que era un mal sueño, que se encontraba en su casa disfrutando de una mañana tranquila y rutinaria. En ese preciso momento, hacer un examen de álgebra se le antojaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer con tu harén de mujeres?—se mofó Renji.

—Que te jodan.

—A mí no sé, pero a ti…

De haber tenido a Zangetsu al lado, le habría cortado la coleta al nabo que tenía por amigo sin dudarlo. ¿Acaso allí no había nadie con dos dedos de frente? ¿Alguien que pensara en la atrocidad que estaban cometiendo con su preciada reputación?

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta captó la atención de ambos e interrumpió el discurso mental de Ichigo.

— ¿Se puede?

Los ojos zafiro de Rukia surgieron de entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

—Claro, pasa—le invitó Renji con una sonrisa—. Le estaba preguntando a Ichigo qué tiene pensado para un día como hoy.

Al igual que la noche anterior, la morena vestía un yukata blanco y floreado en lugar de sus ropajes distintivos de teniente.

—Hoy se hará hombre—comentó Rukia divertida.

Ichigo fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, su rostro azorado ante el desafortunado comentario. Lo último que le apetecía era aguantar las insolencias de Rukia respecto a _ese_ tema. A veces parecía mentira que fuera una Kuchiki.

Un par de segundos después y frenando cualquier oportunidad de réplica, un segundo golpe en la puerta demostró a Ichigo que, una vez más, sus plegarias habían sido desoídas.

— ¿Teniente Abarai?—preguntó una voz aniñada y femenina al otro lado—. Soy Shimizu Kasumi y estoy buscando a Ichigo-san.

Ya está. La pesadilla había llegado. Ichigo se sintió tentado de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo por el orgullo que le restaba.

Sin apenas poder contener la risa, Renji abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días—saludó la chica con cortesía.

—Buenos días. Verás, Ichigo acaba de despertarse ahora mismo. Dadle un tiempo para que se prepare.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Tan sólo necesita saber que le esperamos en la primera planta del edificio situado junto al del décimo escuadrón.

—Allí estará—aseguró el pelirrojo.

Tras intercambiar unas breves palabras de agradecimiento, la joven shinigami hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí con una gran sonrisa. Fundar el club de fans de Kurosaki Ichigo había resultado ser un arduo trabajo, ya que, al fin y al cabo, Ichigo no dejaba de ser un humano. Poderoso y especial, sí, pero humano. Los shinigamis eran orgullosos por naturaleza, por lo que no había resultado sencillo reunir a toda una congregación de jóvenes shinigamis dispuestas a compartir su admiración por aquel muchacho de cabellos anaranjados. Después de mucho tiempo y mucha lucha para reunir los fondos suficientes, por fin podrían disponer de aquel que tanta fascinación había creado en ellas.

* * *

Llevaba apostado frente al que era su destino ya unos largos cinco minutos. Sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Sin atreverse a abrir la caja de Pandora. Un tumulto de voces femeninas agitadas e irritables le esperaban al otro lado de la puerta, y tan sólo escuchar cómo aquellas shinigamis coreaban su nombre ya le había llevado a experimentar la antesala del ataque de ansiedad.

—Ichigo, sólo son chicas—le recordó Rukia incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa—. Tratas con chicas continuamente. Mírame a mí. Llevas varios años conmigo y aún no has salido corriendo.

—Pero eso es porque tú eres diferente.

¿Diferente? Rukia le miró con curiosidad.

—Eres más…menos…—Ichigo intentaba buscar una respuesta que se ajustara a la definición que tenía de Rukia en la cabeza, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Tú no es que seas precisamente una chica, ¿sabes?

Y no. Efectivamente no las encontró.

Con toda la furia que era capaz de retener un Kuchiki, y no era precisamente poca, Rukia le asestó un capón en toda la nuca que le envió directo a masticar el suelo.

—Imbécil.

—Hay que ver qué sensible te has vuelto—murmuró el shinigami sobándose el prominente bulto que acababa de surgir en su cogote.

—Deberías entrar antes de que me entren más ganas de golpearte.

Ichigo rezongó con desánimo.

—Renji y yo vendremos más tarde a hacerte una visita. Intenta aguantar entero para entonces.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada—le reprochó frunciendo el ceño. En el fondo esperaba algo más de apoyo. Que le enviaran de vuelta al mundo humano, por ejemplo.

—Pues buena suerte en solitario, Ichigo.

—Joder, tampoco he querido decir eso.

Rukia sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Eso significa que quieres que vaya? —le preguntó entonces con los brazos en jarra y aquel tono en su voz que tanto le exasperaba.

— ¿Tú qué crees estúpida?

—Que sí.

—Pues ya está—sentenció el shinigami con un mohín.

Los labios de Rukia se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida. Sabía que el orgullo de Ichigo no le dejaría dar mucho más de sí.

—Venga, ve tú antes de que decidan venir a por ti. Será peor, créeme—le dijo mientras le empujaba dándole un toque con el codo.

Ichigo se rascó la nuca con resignación. Cuanto antes acabara aquella pesadilla, mejor que mejor.

Agarró aún dubitativo el pomo de la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada a Rukia, la cual se despidió de él con un breve gesto.

—Suerte.

Necesitaría mucho más que eso. Un milagro.

Cuando Rukia desapareció de su ángulo de visión y supo que se había quedado solo, entonces se armó de valor y entró en la sala como si de un gladiador triunfador se tratara.

Apenas abrió la puerta y asomó su cuerpo por la misma, algo más de una docena de miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él como felinos acechando a su presa.

Ichigo reconoció en el grupo de mujeres que le observaba a aquellas mismas que pujaron por él la noche anterior. Sin duda eran ellas. Las mismas que momentos después habían prorrumpido en gritos ahogados e histéricos por su causa. Las mismas a las cuales casi les faltaba el aliento en ese mismo instante.

Había escuchado más de una vez en boca de sus nakama que sabía atraer a las mujeres –de hecho, el mismo Renji lo había comentado con sorna en más de una ocasión-, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta del enorme efecto atractivo que podía ejercer sobre alguien. Los gestos de aquellas shinigamis y sus miradas anhelantes no daban lugar a la duda. Suspiraban por él, porque él estaba allí.

Ichigo tragó saliva con gran dificultad, como si tuviera una pelota de ping pong atravesada en su garganta y ésta se negara a desaparecer. El histerismo colectivo que se respiraba entre esas cuatro paredes no le permitió siquiera articular un vago saludo, pues aquel grupo de chicas aparentemente silenciosas no tardó ni un segundo en convertirse en una jauría de lobas excitadas en busca de su carne adolescente.

—¡Ichigo! —gritaron al unísono mientras se lanzaban hacia él desde todas las direcciones.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Ichigo comprobó estupefacto cómo se convertía en el objetivo de todas aquellas mujeres sobrehormonadas y cómo acababa, inexorablemente, enterrado bajo sus femeninos y voluptuosos cuerpos.

— ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!—chillaba sin control una de ellas, abrazándose con fuerza a su cintura.

—Eres tan sexy—ronroneó otra mientras le atusaba el pelo.

Los pechos de alguna desconocida golpeaban su rostro con descaro.

— ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo, Kurosaki!—chilló una tercera aferrándose al cuello del hakama y abriéndolo posteriormente dejando su pecho torneado al descubierto.

—Bésame por favor—imploraba el resto—bésame y moriré feliz.

El chico intentaba zafarse del agarre mortal de aquellas mujeres casi con desesperación, mas eran demasiadas y, por mil hollows, sí que eran fuertes. Más que shinigamis parecían máquinas succionadoras sin control que se enroscaban alrededor de su cuerpo, besándolo, acariciándolo y palpándolo sin pudor.

Enterrado bajo aquella montaña de cuerpos libidinosos, Ichigo tan sólo alcanzaba a lanzar angustiosas bocanadas de aire y a menear sus brazos torpemente en aspavientos propios de un ser agonizante. En un momento determinado, creyó escupir unas bragas que nunca logró averiguar de dónde salieron y cómo acabaron en su cara.

_Socorro_, quiso exclamar al atisbar un resquicio de luz entre tanta carne, sin embargo sus cuerdas vocales pararon en seco cuando su cerebro advirtió un tocamiento indeseado en la parte más noble, varonil y pura de todo su cuerpo. En efecto, alguna indecente había osado… ¡Había osado…! Ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre.

_Me cago en la puta_ fue el único rezo que cruzó por su cabeza antes de sufrir un irrevocable derrame cerebral.

Cuando el último resquicio de su mente consciente pensó que iba a ser violado allí mismo y sin capacidad de oponer ninguna resistencia, el silbido del desenfunde de una zanpakutō y el posterior sonido de un golpe y un resquebrajo, provocaron que aquella demencia desenfrenada terminara de una vez por todas.

—¡Sileeeeencio!—bramó con arrojo la presidenta blandiendo su zanpakutō.

Había partido una de las mesillas de la sala en dos y no parecía importarle demasiado.

— ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo chicas? ¡Le estáis asustando!

¿Asustando? Si Ichigo tuviera todas sus capacidades intelectuales intactas, le habría reprochado su indulgencia.

La shinigami se aproximó hacia el tumulto con decisión y las fue apartando de una en una hasta que consiguió encontrar el brazo del muchacho, del cual fue tirando con fuerza hasta conseguir sacarlo por completo.

—G-gracias—consiguió articular Ichigo aún demasiado consternado por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta no tenía demasiado sentido puesto que la respuesta era más que obvia, no obstante fue lo único que se le ocurrió cuando pudo observar detenidamente el deplorable aspecto que estaba ofreciendo en aquellos momentos.

Ichigo no tuvo fuerza ni ganas para contestar. Se limitó a mirar de hito en hito a sus acosadoras particulares en busca de la culpable del allanamiento de virilidad que había sufrido apenas hacía un instante.

—Siento muchísimo lo ocurrido—manifestó Shimizu honestamente—. Es que estamos…muy nerviosas. Discúlpanos, por favor.

Shimizu sonrió forzadamente. Había luchado tanto por conseguir que Kurosaki Ichigo estuviera allí con ellas… ¡No podía permitir que las cosas se descontrolaran tan pronto! Tenía que recuperar la confianza de su idolatrado como fuera. El objetivo era que volviera a reunirse con ellas, ¡no que pidiera una orden de alejamiento por acoso sexual! Les lanzó al resto de muchachas una mirada llena de reprobación y decepción y, éstas, a modo de respuesta, lloriquearon y pidieron disculpas utilizando todo su arsenal de chantaje emocional.

Ichigo asintió con desánimo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Si la vida le diera la oportunidad de poder pulsar un botón reset, sin duda ese habría sido un momento perfecto.

Una vez pareció dejar atrás su sonrojo evidente y pudo recolocarse la ropa adecuadamente, Shimizu le indicó con gesto amable que tomara asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones dispuestos sobre el tatami.

—Antes de comenzar la jornada de hoy y después de este incidente, me gustaría transmitirte lo honradas que nos sentimos por tu presencia—. Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecían por momentos al pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero comparada con el resto de las presentes, parecía de lejos la más sensata de todas—. Muchas de nosotras seguimos tus pasos desde que salvaste a la teniente Kuchiki-san de su ejecución, por lo que para nosotras…que estés hoy aquí es importante.

¿Desde la ejecución de Rukia? No tenía noticias de un club de fans tan longevo.

Ichigo se esforzó por esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Aquella situación era un tanto incómoda, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco quería parecer un ingrato con su salvadora. Además, qué demonios, si no cumplía con lo estipulado tendría que rendir cuentas más tarde ante Kuchiki Byakuya. Y eso sí que no podía permitírselo.

—Esperamos de todo corazón que te sientas cómodo entre nosotras y que, después del día de hoy y todas las actividades que hemos preparado, logremos conocernos mejor y divertirnos.

Aunque sus palabras parecían sinceras, Ichigo no pudo evitar llevarse instintivamente las manos _ahí_ abajo, salvaguardando su noble –o ya no tanto- entrepierna.

—Eso espero—declaró el shinigami apelando a la cordura.

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

—Bueno, entonces creo que lo más adecuado sería presentarte a todos los miembros de este club. Chicas—llamó con un alegre timbre en su voz—, por favor, idos presentando a Ichigo-san.

Y con susurrantes risas nerviosas acompañando sus gestos, las muchachas se levantaron torpemente de sus asientos y se fueron presentando de una en una.

* * *

— ¿Ya ha entrado?—inquirió Renji desde su posición de descanso.

Rukia asintió levemente colocándose a su lado. El jardín trasero del sexto escuadrón no era tan maravilloso como el de los Kuchiki, pero igualmente era tremendamente reconfortante.

—No es que haya sido fácil—confesó la morena con un resoplido—. Le he dicho que iremos más tarde a hacerle una visita.

Renji enseñó los dientes divertido.

—No pienso perdérmelo.

Rukia le asestó un leve codazo en el costado.

—No seas malo.

—Tú eres peor que yo—le recordó el pelirrojo.

Rukia fue a contraatacar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía rebatirle absolutamente nada. Ambos amigos rompieron a reír animadamente ante la idea de un Ichigo luchando por salvaguardar su integridad.

—Y bien, señorita Kuchiki, ¿qué tiene pensado hacer hoy?

La sonrisa de Rukia se desvaneció de pronto, apareciendo en su lugar una expresión de cierta nostalgia.

—Había pensado en ir _allí_.

— ¿Allí?—preguntó Renji sin terminar de entender.

—Me gustaría ir a verles—declaró cabizbaja pero con firmeza—. Contigo.

—Ah—murmuró tan solo, comprendiendo al fin.

Rukia correspondió a su vago comentario con una triste sonrisa, a lo que Renji reaccionó colocando su mano sobre la cabellera negra de su amiga.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos ir.

— ¿Te parece bien entonces?

El chico asintió con vehemencia.

—Ya es hora de que les hagamos una visita.

* * *

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, Shimizu le informó de que, dado que hacía un día espléndido y que por el Seireitei no había mucho que hacer –por lo menos en lo que a ocio se refiere-, habían planeado una excursión por el Rukongai todos juntos.

—Hay sitios realmente espléndidos fuera de estos muros. Seguro que te encantarán—siguió explicando la presidenta del club con entusiasmo—. Nos llevaremos comida para almorzar por allí y algo para entretenernos. ¿Te parece bien?

Ichigo asintió con convencimiento por una vez en varios días, tremendamente feliz de que por fin alguien se dignara a preguntarle si le parecía bien algo. Si todo lo que tenía que hacer con sus nuevas dueñas era ir de senderismo, le parecía perfecto.

—Pues entonces será mejor que nos vayamos poniendo en camino—concluyó la muchacha de buen ánimo—. ¡Chicas! Repartíos el equipaje entre todas e id saliendo.

Las muchachas se reunieron en el rincón donde descansaban los bultos y, una vez cogieron todo lo que iban a necesitar, se encaminaron en tropel en dirección a la salida.

A pesar de que Ichigo se ofreció a ayudarlas con su cargamento, las chicas insistieron en que no era necesario, puesto que él era su invitado y lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de disfrutar. Ichigo no es que fuera precisamente la reencarnación de la caballerosidad, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de quedarse de brazos cruzados. Al final, después de insistir varias veces, lo único que consiguió es que sus fans, sofocadas y ruborizadas ante su ofrecimiento, le entregaran todos sus bultos al completo como si fueran las princesas recién salidas de un cuento de hadas.

Tras un par de horas de caminata alejados de los muros y los edificios blanquecinos del Seireitei, se ponía en evidencia que la Sociedad de Almas tenía también mucha belleza que ofrecer. Grutas escondidas, senderos sinuosos que conducían hasta los recovecos más ocultos del bosque, simas vertiginosas, árboles que invitaban a la mirada hacia el cielo, flora silvestre autóctona y totalmente desconocida para el ojo humano…

Era una auténtica pena que Ichigo no pudiera disfrutar aquella maravilla geográfica al estar ocupado más cargado que una mula y al borde de la deshidratación.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Shimizu al ver su expresión de esfuerzo.

Él emitió un gruñido de animal herido a modo de respuesta.

Había aprendido la lección. La próxima vez estaría más guapo calladito.

Las chicas reían y cuchicheaban a su alrededor a cada paso que daba, y no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de él. Se aferraban a su antebrazo a intervalos regulares, alternando entre ellas el prodigio de sentir la piel de su anhelado shinigami sustituto, salvador de todos. Le señalaban con el dedo sin un mínimo sentido del pudor o de la vergüenza, riendo a carcajada limpia y obscena, no obstante, nuestro shinigami fingió no prestar atención a las conversaciones que se vertían sobre su persona. Quería evitar a toda costa una situación embarazosa como la que había tenido que sufrir antes de la presentación, por lo que la interacción con ellas estaba terminantemente prohibida si es que quería conservar la poca dignidad que le restaba. Que no era mucha.

Estaba pensando en un litro de limonada helada y en un baño refrescante en la piscina de Ishida cuando sintió un pequeño pulso de energía espiritual cerca de su posición. Ichigo no era demasiado bueno detectando reiatsu, pero sí sabía reconocer sin dificultad el su amiga Rukia, y no cabía la menor duda de que ella andaba por allí.

Por qué estaba tan lejos del Seireitei y tan próximo a ellos, lo desconocía.

Aprovechando que se había quedado rezagado y que la presidenta estaba comentando algo a todas sus muchachas, Ichigo dejó caer al suelo todos los bártulos y se encaminó entre los árboles y la maleza llamándola a media voz. Quizá fuera a visitarle tal y como había prometido.

— ¿Rukia?

El reiatsu seguía ahí, sin embargo su fuerza empezaba a desvanecerse. Como si se estuviera alejando.

Ichigo se concentró tal y como Rukia le había enseñado en sus comienzos como shinigami sustituto, por lo que pronto logró dar con la dirección de su reiatsu y de alguien más. Renji. Siguió el camino que sus sentidos le indicaban mientras continuaba llamándoles entre la espesura.

Caminó un par de minutos a través del denso follaje y no tardó en atisbar un intenso halo de luz filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles. Lo atravesó sin demora y fue entonces cuando se encontró de bruces con la orilla del cauce de un río del cual no había dado cuenta antes.

Unos cien metros por delante y al otro lado del arroyo, Renji y Rukia caminaban a buen paso cortando los haces de luz que el caluroso sol del mediodía proyectaba hacia el suelo. Ambos sabían de sobra que Ichigo andaba siguiéndoles, pues eran bastante más espabilados y hábiles a la hora de detectar energía espiritual, sin embargo habían albergado la esperanza de que pudieran pasar desapercibidos por el joven Kurosaki. No hubo suerte.

—No le mires—le recriminó la morena a Renji asestándole un codazo, pues había detectado en él la intención de ladear la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Eh, chicos!—saludó Ichigo desde su posición, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. — ¡Renji! ¡Rukia!—volvió a intentar al no obtener respuesta—. ¿Qué coño os pasa? ¿Estáis sordos?

La hipótesis de la sordera se vino abajo cuando comprobó estupefacto cómo sus dos amigos, o hasta ese momento se suponía que lo eran, empezaban a apretar el paso como si estuvieran andando sobre las brasas de una hoguera. Le estaban ignorando deliberadamente y ni siquiera se esforzaban por ocultarlo.

—Me cago en…¡Renji, Rukia!

Esta vez el muchacho gritó mucho más fuerte, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el arrullo del agua y el susurro de la brisa rasgando la maleza.

Renji suspiró con el sudor resbalándole por la frente.

—Joder Rukia, vamos a saludarle aunque sea.

—Ni hablar—objetó ella impertérrita—. Seguro que se apalanca y no hay manera de quitárnoslo de encima.

El teniente de la sexta resopló aún más fuerte, esforzándose por echar un vistazo hacia atrás sin girar demasiado la cabeza.

—Nos va a alcanzar.

Ichigo había comenzado a usar shunpo y, a juzgar por los "enana traidora", "os vais a enterar", "te voy a arrancar el nabo que tienes por coleta" y otras conjuras nada benevolentes, no parecía estar de buen humor.

—Pues seamos más rápidos—propuso ella sin ceder un ápice.

—Rukia, sabes que él es el más rápido de los tres—puntualizó Abarai no sin cierto resquemor.

Una amplia sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la shinigami.

—Me temo que no lo suficiente.

Renji no terminaba de entender a qué se refería su amiga con ese comentario, pero pronto obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba cuando, en el mismo instante en el que Ichigo propinaba un salto sobre el río, de entre la maleza surgieron una marabunta de cuerpos y brazos que le apresaron en el aire. En medio segundo y sin terminar de saber cómo, Ichigo se encontró cayendo en picado hacia el agua que había bajo sus pies con al menos media tonelada de carne sobre sus espaldas. Quiso gritar de dolor al sentir su sien golpeando el duro y pedregoso fondo del río, pero apenas le dio tiempo a tomar siquiera un respiro, a dilucidar qué demonios había pasado, porque de nuevo esa veintena de brazos de calamar le sacaron del agua entre alaridos y sobeteos varios.

— ¡Ichigo!—gritaba la masa de fans entre la alegría y la sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntaba una de ellas mientras acariciaba el pelo del shinigami con el semblante preocupado.

— ¿Es que acaso pensabas irte?—preguntó otra de las chicas sujetándole del brazo con fuerza y frunciendo los labios.

La presa que hacían las chicas sobre él era aún más fuerte.

—No queremos que te vayas, Ichigo. ¿Por qué nos has dejado?

— ¿Ibas a abandonarnos sin avisar?—dijo otra de ellas haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Es que no te gustamos?

Ichigo habría respondido gustoso, mas aún estaba en estado de shock, reordenando los acontecimientos con una brecha abierta en la frente que no tenía intención de dejar de sangrar.

—A lo mejor Kurosaki-sama quería bañarse—pronunció entonces una voz sedosa y casi infantil.

Ichigo supo reconocer fácilmente a la dueña de aquellas palabras. Era Hana, una muchacha de larga melena azabache y actitud reservada. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeras, que se encontraban en el agua tirando de Ichigo a partes iguales como si de un pelele se tratara, Hana se mantenía seca y serena a la orilla del río.

—Por supuesto que no iba a marcharse—apoyó entonces la presidenta saliendo a su encuentro desde la maleza—. Ichigo-san está muy ilusionado por poder pasar el día con nosotras, ¿verdad?

Qué optimismo patológico tenía aquella chica.

Ichigo asintió con tanta fuerza que por poco se le desvía la cabeza del eje del cuello. No tenía intención de ofender a ninguna de las señoritas allí presentes y jugarse su integridad física con todas las papeletas ganadoras en mano. Amaba la vida. Qué más podía decir.

— ¡Qué buena idea!-exclamó entonces de buen ánimo Mika, esa mujer pegada a dos pechos exuberantes que poco tenían que envidiar a los de Rangiku—. Hace mucho calor, sería fantástico poder darnos un baño en el río.

La presidenta Shimizu asintió de buen ánimo ante la ocurrencia de su compañera.

—Tenemos las cosas justo aquí al lado, no hay ningún problema en que nos refresquemos un rato.

La idea del chapuzón colectivo no tardó demasiado en ganar adeptas en aquel grupo de mujeres desvergonzadas. Que carecieran de ropa de baño parecía ser un detalle del todo irrelevante, puesto que les faltó tiempo para empezar a desnudarse y quedarse en ropa interior.

—Ichigo-kun es mucho más divertido de lo que decían—iban comentando entre ellas mientras dejaban caer sus hakamas sobre la arena de la orilla del río.

— ¿P-pero qué?

Kurosaki se tapó los ojos nada más percibió el primer atisbo de carne, indignado y abochornado a partes iguales y con el recuerdo de Yoruichi a lo Venus revoloteando por su mente. ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a las shinigamis que tanta premura tenían por exhibirse? ¿Acaso nadie les enseñaba un mínimo de decoro o de emociones morales como la vergüenza?

Algunas de las chicas más atrevidas prorrumpieron en carcajadas ante su evidente sonrojo, mientras que otras se desvestían más lentamente y con mayor reparo.

Ichigo suspiró algo aliviado. Al menos parecía que algunas sí conocían la palabra decencia.

A medida que los ropajes de shinigami iban cayendo, las muchachas se zambullían felizmente en el agua, nadando hacia la posición del Ichigo de forma que, prácticamente en un momento, se vio rodeado de todas ellas.

—Tienes toda la ropa empapada. Deberías quitártela—propuso una de las chicas severamente.

Sí, claro, y qué más. ¿Bailar alrededor de una barra en calzones?

—Es cierto, luego llevará un rato secarla.

—Además así no vas a poder nadar bien.

— ¡Qué va! Y más si hacemos algún juego.

—Es mejor que te la quites.

—Sí, Ichigo-kun. Quítatela como nosotras.

Los comentarios acerca de si debía o no quedarse en cueros se sucedieron durante el medio minuto siguiente, no obstante Ichigo no estaba lo suficientemente inspirado como para pronunciar una respuesta que no fuera un simple y llano:

—No.

— ¡Anda ya!

—No seas tímido Ichigo-san, aunque creas lo contrario no somos ningunas pervertidas.

—Ni hablar—reiteró con los brazos cruzados. Por encima de su cadáver.

Varias cejas se alzaron en lo alto, autosuficiencia y determinación pintadas en sus rostros de forma irrevocable.

—Ichigo-san, tú decides. O te lo quitas tú…

—O te lo quitamos nosotras.

No hizo falta repetirlo. Medio segundo después Ichigo se estaba quitando la parte superior del hakama sin rechistar. Pero que conste que el pantalón no iba a moverse de su sitio.

Perturbadas. Maquinadoras. Chantajistas. ¡Mujeres!

Cuando pensó, crédulo de él, que la situación no podía ser más engorrosa, todo pareció empeorar cuando su trabajado y fibroso torso quedó a la vista de todas las presentes.

—Oh dios mío…—empezaron a murmurar algunas.

—Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Está cañón.

—Como un queso.

—Buenísimo.

— ¡Qué sofoco!

—Quiero me haga un hijo.

Y otras variantes que la censura del cerebro de Ichigo se encargó de omitir para evitar un bochornoso recuerdo posterior.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Todo apuntaba a que la experiencia de aquel baño le perseguiría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Una vez los reclamos de Ichigo quedaron enterrados bajo el agua y los cuerpos de sus fans, Rukia y Renji continuaron caminando en silencio siguiendo el sendero que les marcaba la orilla del río.

A medida que se sucedían los pasos, la frondosidad del bosque empezó a dejar paso a un entorno cada vez más abierto y rocoso, señal de que estaban yendo hacia la dirección correcta. Tan sólo cuando el silencio se quebró por el ruido de los carros y el gentío, ambos shinigamis supieron que no estaban lejos de su destino. No tardaron mucho en atisbar los primeros tejados y rudimentarias construcciones bajo la colina, envueltos entre las voces y murmullos de los habitantes del distrito.

En cierto momento el curso del río dejó de constituir la brújula de su camino, y tanto Renji como Rukia supieron continuar el trayecto guiándose tan sólo por su memoria. Pisar aquella tierra era como navegar entre recuerdos. Algunos más diluidos, otros más nítidos, pero al fin y al cabo, igual de dolorosos.

Por eso las palabras no eran más que sonidos vacíos, elementos distractores que nada tenían que aportar a aquellas calles sucias y polvorientas. Rukia y Renji no tenían que hacer otra cosa que mirarse para entender la congoja del corazón del otro, la rotura de una parte de su alma que a pesar del tiempo, todavía no cicatrizaba.

Al cabo de diez minutos y tras recibir miradas que oscilaban entre la pura curiosidad y el profundo recelo y desconfianza por parte de los habitantes del rukongai, los dos amigos llegaron al que constituyó el punto de inflexión en sus vidas.

Tres tumbas se alzaban al final de la colina, y bajo ellas tres cuerpos descansaban.

—Sentimos haber tardado tanto.

* * *

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que sus fans eran como interruptores: si no los pulsabas y los dejabas a su aire, no se activaban. Ahora bien, atreverse a dirigirles la palabra o a dedicarles aunque fuera un mínimo de tu atención significaría cavar directamente tu propia tumba. Llegó a la conclusión, por tanto, de que lo mejor y más sensato era no interactuar con ellas a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Aunque las muchachas se esforzaban por captar la atención del shinigami sustituto y cualquier excusa o evento era bueno para acercarse a él, lo cierto es que, llegado un momento, las chicas también decidieron disfrutar del baño de forma autónoma e independiente.

Esto dio un respiro más que merecido a Ichigo, pues mientras ellas se dedicaban a nadar, bucear, charlar o realizar pequeños juegos y bromas, él pudo relajarse en el agua y disfrutar de un breve momento de tranquilidad.

Haber logrado quedarse con el pantalón puesto había constituido todo un hito, pues por un momento pensó que iban a arrancárselo al mostrar tan categóricamente su negativa.

Se sumergió en el arroyo una y otra vez, disfrutando del frescor que el agua en movimiento proporcionaba a su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó si los capitanes y aquellos shinigamis que él conocía, algunos de los cuales también eran sus amigos, dispondrían de ratos como aquel. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que los shinigami mantenían una vida un tanto aburrida –obviando la eterna misión de aniquilación de los hollows y los distintos enfrentamientos contra sus antiguos enemigos-. Sin embargo, ¿qué hacían en su tiempo libre?

Por cómo había disfrutado Rukia durante su estancia en el mundo humano, Ichigo suponía que no debían pasárselo muy bien en aquel lugar. Tal vez por eso las chicas estaban tan excitadas ante la posibilidad de salir fuera y de pasar el tiempo con él, con un humano. Tal vez por eso, y únicamente por eso, merecían la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía aunque fuera tan sólo por un día.

Las chicas debieron de percibir su efímero momento de debilidad, porque justamente en ese instante decidieron proponerle salir del agua para charlar y picotear parte de la comida que habían traído con ellas.

A pesar de que no habían llevado nada para secarse, la temperatura ligeramente elevada que les ofrecía aquella mañana parecía ser suficiente para que la humedad se disipara con rapidez.

Se dispusieron alrededor del equipaje, formando un círculo donde, en ocasiones sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo y reparo, se disputaban el honor de sentarse junto a Ichigo. Tras algún que otro empujón y un breve sorteo, Hana y Yuuka, esta última una de las más jóvenes y apasionadas, fueron las elegidas para compartir tentempié con su shinigami favorito.

Pese a que no tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en que la cosa mejorara, se descubrió a sí mismo pasando un rato agradable con las chicas, disfrutando de la animada conversación e incluso atreviéndose a intervenir en ciertos momentos de la misma.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas hasta que sintió un leve cosquilleo por el tobillo que le habría resultado del todo irrelevante de no ser por el grito de alarma que profirió una de las chicas tan sólo un instante después:

— ¡Dios mío, Kurosaki-san!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió tanto el aludido como el resto de las presentes.

—Yo… acabo de ver cómo entraba un bicho en tus pantalones… ¡Creo que era una serpiente!

Ichigo dio un respingo.

_¿Serpiente?_

— ¡Oh no! ¿Y si es venenosa?

—Aquí hay muchas y son peligrosas.

—Yo sé de uno que se murió por una picadura.

Los comentarios entre las presentes se sucedieron uno tras otro, la angustia reflejada en cada uno de ellos. Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa nada más que sudar y mirar sus pantalones con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

_¿Venenosa? ¡¿Morir?!_

¿Qué narices…? Había luchado contra hollows, se había enfrentado a enemigos inimaginablemente poderosos, pero no tenía ni puñetera idea de qué se hacía con una serpiente.

—A ver que no cunda el pánico.

Le sorprendió escuchar a Yuuka hablar a su lado. La shinigami mostraba un semblante circunspecto, como si supiera que no había más peligro que el que ella misma quisiera permitir. Con velocidad y presteza, Yuuka había extraído unos guantes de su propio macuto, deslizándolos por sus manos y brazos como si fuera el respirar mismo.

—No te preocupes Ichigo-san—dijo cuando estuvo lista—. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

—Yuuka-chan pertenece al cuarto escuadrón y se crió no muy lejos de aquí—explicó entonces la presidenta con espíritu alentador—. Seguro que se ha encontrado casos similares un montón de veces.

Tanto Ichigo como el resto del grupo dirigieron sus miradas nerviosas hacia la muchacha, esperando una respuesta afirmativa que no tardó en aparecer en forma de efímera sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Tan sólo necesito que no te muevas bajo ningún concepto. Si se siente amenazada, podrá morderte y no sabemos qué tipo de serpiente es. Podría ser terriblemente peligrosa.

Ichigo asintió con vehemencia, pese a que procuró estar lo más quieto posible.

—Ahora voy a introducir mi mano en el pantalón—murmuró sin poder evitar que el rubor surgiera en sus pómulos—. Por favor no te muevas.

A Ichigo no le hacía ninguna gracia que una completa desconocida hurgara en sus pantalones y que campara por ellos a sus anchas, pero no tenía muchas más opciones si quería deshacerse de aquel reptil que no hacía otra cosa que deslizarse entre sus piernas provocándole sudores fríos.

—Está bien. Allá vamos—pronunció la shinigami con un profundo suspiro.

Con el mayor cuidado posible y bajo la atenta y estupefacta mirada de Ichigo, Yuuka introdujo una de sus manos por los bajos del pantalón, deslizando con sumo cuidado el brazo por toda la pernera.

Si Kurosaki se pusiera a recopilar recuerdos, no habría sabido encontrar en ellos un momento de mayor incomodidad en toda su vida como aquel que estaba experimentando.

A medida que el brazo de Yuuka ascendía, los siseos se hacían más audibles, advertencia de que estaba preparada para reaccionar con violencia si se encontraba mínimamente amenazada. Ante los ojos de conejo asustado de Ichigo y el silencio provocado por las respiraciones ahogadas de las muchachas, Yuuka no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar los labios en una fina sonrisa, segura de su habilidad para interceptar reptiles peligrosos. Con un leve asentimiento, la shinigami dio a entender que había dado con ella y que estaba preparada para terminar con todo aquello, lo cual sorprendió sobremanera al shinigami sustituto teniendo en cuenta que en ningún momento había dejado de captar el zigzagueo parsimonioso del animal.

—A la de tres—susurró Yuuka en plena concentración.

_Uno…_

—Esperad. —Un susurro surgió de entre el grupo de fans, señalando hacia los ocupados shinigamis—. ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

—No lo sé—respondió otro.

_Dos…_

—Parece negro…

— ¿Se está moviendo?

—Joder, creo que es la serpiente.

_¡Y tres!_

Yuuka sonrió triunfal con el animal firmemente agarrado en su mano derecha, consciente de que había salvado la situación y, con ello, quizá se habría ganado el favor de Ichigo durante lo que restaba de día. Tuvo el enorme placer de deleitarse con su triunfo antes de que todo se desmoronara como la colina ante la sacudida de un terremoto.

—Yuuka-chan, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

La muchacha torció el gesto sin entender a qué venía tanto alboroto, descubriendo entonces la cara de horror de las mujeres y, justo después, a una serpiente danzarina deslizándose loma abajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La víbora había salido de su escondrijo sin que se diera cuenta y, no obstante, Yuuka seguía con su premio en la mano.

—P-pero entonces… ¿q-qué es lo que estoy agarrando?

* * *

_Por favor, dejadme conocer vuestras impresiones. Me son de gran ayuda y constituyen un aliciente único para mí =) _

_Esta historia está pensada para durar como mucho dos capítulos más que espero tener pronto, porque me encanta escribir sobre estos dos e Ichigo es muy divertido. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir ahí aun con mis tardanzas legendarias!_


End file.
